


Leave The Light On

by ohmakemeahercules



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmakemeahercules/pseuds/ohmakemeahercules
Summary: It's the end of the day and he still hasn't come back. Is Killian just like everyone else? Takes place in ending scene of 6x14.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Emma's pain stricken face at the end of 6x14 broke my heart; this is me writing about it. Inspired by Leave the Light On by Yellowcard.

  
Leave the Light On

  
That last scene with Emma gave me a ton of feels! Decided to let them out in this snippet after seeing others work, such as @sambethe’s piece and @once-upon-a-captain-swan’s gif set.

Emma opened the door into the dark foyer. It was quite the contrast to both previous nights filled with light, warmth and happiness. Her hollow steps echoed as she removed her red tartan jacket. She’d desperately hoped he would be here, drinking Rum and coke (his new favorite combination) or hanging out with Henry watching modern movies in the living room. No, the deafening silence was all too familiar.

While she understood where Killian was coming from, she was upset he let fear dictate his actions. She once was scared shitless of her emotions about him but worked through them with time and patience. They’d been to Hell itself together; why couldn’t he still trust in the solidarity of their relationship?

She gazed out the window. The scene swirled in darkness of the night with the snowflakes intertwined. Her mind wandered to a similar scene; a Minnesota winter trying to keep herself warm with a trash can fire. Emma had been thoroughly alone then. Now, even with a roof over her head, that scenario seemed more appealing than her current emptiness.

 _He wouldn’t leave on a whim like this, would he? Not after all we’ve_ _been through. He’s just just like all the others, Emma. You have to let him go._ She groaned. Her gut intuition suspected otherwise. _No, I can’t! He’s in trouble!_ She reached for the porch light. _He’s gone, Swan_. Too exhausted from the emotional toil, she turned the light off.


End file.
